The frost giant and the fairy
by Jersey07
Summary: Loki a enfin trouvé sa place parmi les mortels. Mais quelque chose emprisonne encore son coeur. Hannah pourra-t-elle l'aider?


Fandom: The Avengers/Maleficent

Pairing: Loki/Hannah

Genre: Crossover, OS, romance, hurt/comfort.

Disclaimer: Les personnages, hormis celui d'Hannah, ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

Notes: Voici ma 50e fic publiée sur ce site! J'espère en poster encore beaucoup :) En ce qui concerne celle-ci, j'avais envie de faire un crossover audacieux… je n'en dit pas plus! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Loki restait résolument silencieux. Son regard se perdait parmi le ciel criblé d'étoiles. Le bruit incessant provenant des rues de New York faisait écho à ses oreilles. Comme chaque nuit depuis son arrivée, il se demandait ce qui se déroulait sur Asgard et s'il manquait à quelqu'un. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'avouer que tous lui manquaient au plus profond de son être. Peut-être pas tous, peut-être pas le Père de Toutes Choses. Celui qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment considéré comme un père, d'ailleurs. Mais Sif, Sigyn, Heimdall… même son stupide et vantard de frère Thor. Plus que tout, sa mère adorée lui manquait. Frigga… Elle n'était peut-être pas sa mère biologique, mais son amour incommensurable ainsi que son affection pour lui restaient les choses les plus précieuses qu'il ait connu. Loki se sentait terriblement coupable de son comportement futile envers elle, qui l'avaient conduite à sa perte. Voilà pourquoi, par sa faute, il ne la serrerait plus jamais dans ses bras.

Jamais il ne cesserait d'être émerveillé par les mortels. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il vivait parmi eux, et il comprenait enfin pourquoi Thor les aimait tant. C'était des créatures si délicates mais si fortes à la fois. Leur coeur renfermait tout ce qu'il y avait de bon et de maléfique dans les Neuf Royaumes. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser gagner et régir par ses sentiments. Mais il avait chuté, depuis Asgard jusqu'aux méandres de cette Terre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il restait un Dieu certes, mais privé de ses pouvoirs qu'il chérissait tant. Incapable à jamais de rejoindre son monde, il abhorra tout d'abord son existence au sein des mortels. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la rencontre, celle qui allait changer son monde à jamais.

Les légendes disaient qu'il était incapable d'aimer. Elles ne pouvaient s'éloigner plus de la vérité. Loki avait aimé autrefois, et il aimerait à nouveau. La raison pour laquelle il était devenu ainsi, sans pitié et au coeur froid, était justement parce qu'il avait donné son amour sans compter. Jusqu'à ce qu'on se joue de lui.

-"Loki?"

Dans l'air frais du soir s'éleva un murmure qui le fit sortit de sa rêverie. Hannah s'approcha de lui et plaça ses fines mains sur ses épaules. Elle les laissa en place un moment avant de les faire glisser le long de son dos. Loki tressailli lorsqu'elle toucha ses cicatrices, d'ordinaire dissimulées sous sa chemise. Il avait adopté le style vestimentaire des humains et il devait admettre que cela lui convenait. Mais étant un Géant de glace, il se sentait mieux lorsque sa peau ne faisait qu'un avec le froid. Il avait dès lors laissé sa chemise au pied du lit, profitant de l'air frais pour se ressourcer. Loki grimaça lorsqu'elle détailla ses cicatrices du bout des doigts. Elles ne faisaient plus mal désormais. Cela faisait plus de 500 ans qu'elles balafraient son dos. Elles lui rappelaient simplement, de manière douloureuse, des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

-"Partagera-tu tes pensées avec moi, mon amour?" demanda la jeune femme, sans jamais l'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit.

Hannah savait tout de lui. Il lui avait tout avoué sur sa véritable nature et sur son passé autour d'un bon verre de vin, qui s'était éternisé tant il avait de choses à dire. Au début incrédule, elle avait tôt fait de se plonger dans de longues recherches sur la mythologie nordique. Elle avait épluché chaque légende, chaque histoire ou poème parlant d'Asgard et du Dieu de la discorde. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que Loki lui disait la vérité. Elle avait eu du mal à l'admettre, mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour elle, car elle l'aimait profondément.

La jeune femme encercla Loki de ses bras, plaçant une main contre son coeur. Elle enfouit son visage au creux de ses homoplates. Loki fit s'entrelacer leurs doigts et soupira d'aise. Mais une ombre dans son esprit lui fit froncer les sourcils, alors qu'il se replongeait dans de douloureux souvenirs. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Hannah l'interpella:

-"Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes cicatrices" lui dit-elle, tandis qu'elle les détaillait du bout des doigts. Loki garda la tête basse, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux verts émeraude. Hannah savait qu'il avait été adopté par Odin, qui l'avait trouvé sur le champ de bataille, alors qu'il n'était qu'un nouveau-né. Il était le fils d'un Géant des glaces, mais aucun livre ou aucune référence ne faisait mention de sa mère. Loki avait partagé ses souvenirs avec Hannah, afin qu'elle seule sache l'exacte vérité. Le Dieu de la discorde était en réalité le fruit de l'union d'un Géant et d'une fée. Sa mère s'appelait Maléfique et elle était tout le contraire de ce que son nom annonçait. Ayant été adopté très tôt, il n'avait pas gardé beaucoup de souvenirs d'elle. Mais un jour, alors qu'il fouillait dans les affaires du Père de Toutes Choses, il avait trouvé un carnet y racontant qui elle était.

-"J'avais des ailes, autrefois" murmura Loki, sa voix étant sur le point de se briser. "Et elles étaient fortes".

Hannah pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix, alors qu'il évoquait ce souvenir particulièrement fort. Elle se demanda à quoi ses ailes pouvaient ressembler et si elles auraient été assez fortes pour les soutenir tous les deux. L'un de ses rêves depuis qu'elle était enfant était de voler. Pas dans un avion ou une montgolfière. Mais de voler librement, comme un oiseau et de conquérir le ciel.

-"Que s'est-il passé?" osa-t-elle demander, serrant Loki un peu plus fort contre son corps chaud.

-"Elles m'ont été arrachées"

La voix de Loki était sombre comme la nuit et la colère s'y insinuait tel le venin d'un serpent. Cela faisait longtemps que cette tragédie était survenue. Pourtant, il s'en remémorait chaque seconde. Le poison courant à travers ses veines alors qu'il vidait la flasque que son aimée lui avait offert, les cauchemars qui s'en étaient suivis. La douleur indescriptible d'une lame d'acier coupant à travers ses plumes sombres. Plus que tout, il se souvenait du sentiment de trahison qu'il avait ressenti. Ce sentiment révoltant lui déchirait encore l'âme.

Hannah l'obligea à se retourner, ses yeux se perdant dans les siens. Elle se perdit corps et âme dans la tempête qui avait pris possession de son regard. Sa main reposait toujours contre son coeur, comme si elle voulait en capter les battements frénétiques afin de l'apaiser. Elle pouvait sentir la fureur grandir en lui, risquant de balayer tout sur son passage, tel un ouragan. Doucement, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement. Ses sentiments délicats et son calme contrastaient avec le tourment de sentiments qui habitaient Loki. Leurs front se touchèrent et ils se regardèrent pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité.

-"Dépose ton fardeau" murmura-t-elle alors, ses lèvres si près des siennes qu'il pouvait toujours les sentir. Pour la première fois depuis sa chute sur Terre, il se sentit profondément apaisé. Il ne blâmait plus le Père de Toutes Choses, pas plus qu'il ne questionnait sa destinée.

Tout ce dont il avait besoin était juste ici.


End file.
